Sonic's Mother
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic finds his mother after all these years, but it isn't as good as it seems. ONE-SHOT


**Sonic's Mother**

**This was an idea from a request I got. **

Sonic was going out for one of his morning runs, when he came to an old swamp he had never seen before. He looked into it. "Hehehe… looks like it's time to do a little exploring." he said, and went inside the dark swamp.

After walking through vines, rotten leaves and mud, he came to a clearing. "Finally… yeuch!" he said, shaking some mud off his shoe. He saw a house, it look pretty small, with a little outhouse in the garden. "Hmm… something about this… looks familiar…" Sonic said to himself, and ran over to it.

He peeked inside the house to see a woman in there… she looked as if she were in her thirties. She turned around to see Sonic in the window. Sonic's eyes widened. "Mom…"

The memories of his mother all came flooding back to him, he had to get out of there, but she was outside all ready, she pulled him inside, locked the door and sat him down on the sofa, roughly. Sonic gulped. "Where have you been all these years? Thought it was okay to sneak of did you!" she screamed at him, she was stood over him and in his face. He pushed her away, but he got a slap in return.

"Ugh, you're crazy! This is why I ran away! The world needs me… I can't stay here…" Sonic said, he got up, but she grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into them, they were long, sharp and uncared for. "AGH!" Sonic yelped, he tried to pull away.

"You are not leaving this house again…" she hissed and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom. Sonic cried out for help, but he was basically in the middle of nowhere, no one would hear him. He was locked inside the old room, with nothing but a bed and a tiny window that let in a minimal amount of light.

Sonic sat down and thought over some things. Why this woman was so angry he left, and why he left in the first place.

_A young Sonic, about 3 years old was sitting in the garden, playing by himself with a few sticks an stones, as he didn't have any toys. It was the same house as he had found his mum, so, she hasn't move since then. He looked out of the garden and passed that gate. Some where his mum told him not to go… he looked to see if she wasn't looking, she was inside, worrying about herself instead of her infant son. So, he walked to the gate and opened it, it made a terrible squeaking sound. _

_She had heard, but Sonic wanted to explore, he wanted adventure. The only person he knew was his mum, and he found that lonely, since she didn't even care about him. So, he started to run, but his short little legs couldn't go fast enough, and he was caught by the scruff of his neck and dragged back inside. "Wahhh!" he screamed out, as the door slammed behind them, he was now in the dark little house, the shadow of his mother looming over him. _

_He looked up with wide afraid eyes, and screamed out as she grabbed him by the neck. He chocked out, crying out, breathlessly. "I told you not to leave… how dare you disobey me!" she screamed. She took him up the stairs and threw him into his room, slamming the wooden door shut and locking it. _

_The little blue infant sat silently, tears in his eyes. All he wanted was a little adventure. He'd barely even stepped out of the gate. _

_A few years later, the abuse still hadn't stopped. But living out in a swamp, with nowhere to go, nobody knew about the poor hedgehog's suffering. He was made to clean, cook for himself, and he was barely 7 yet. He's cry himself to sleep each night, and some nights he wasn't even allowed outside to the outhouse, that ended up quite messy, which would result in him getting told off. _

_Until one day, when he was allowed out to the outhouse, he got the courage to make a dash for it, this time, jumping over the gate, so no sound was made, he hadn't seen his mother since then. _

He now sat in his room, which was old, dusty and untouched. Sonic sighed, he banged on his door, no answer. "LEMME OUT!" he yelled. He'd obviously gotten stronger since last time, and the door had gotten weaker. It fell down. "Wow…" he said, his mother came back up the stairs and he gulped.

"How dare you do that!" she said, grabbing him by the neck again. Sonic wouldn't dare hurt her, he wasn't that low, he would just take it. She threw him down the stairs, leaving him lying at the bottom, he wanted to cry, but refused to. He got up wobbly, and looked at the door. "Don't you dare!" she screamed, she ran down the stairs, and grabbed Sonic. He had now been slowed down by his injuries.

She pinched his ear, holding it tight. "Listen to me, and listen to me good…" she said in a cruel and angry voice and Sonic winced with pain. "You are MY son, so you are staying with me until you are 18!" she yelled and let go of him.

"Uh… I gotta… Use the bathroom…" he said, walking to the door.

"No… your just using that excuse to escape…" she growled and pushed him onto the sofa. "Now… tell me what you've been doing that last 9 years…"

"Staying away from you!" he yelled, but got kicked between the legs. "Ahh… what mother would do this…" he said in a high pitched voice, holding himself.

"One that wants to punish her child for leaving!" she said, and slapped him in the face. "Now… I'm hungry… wanna make me some food?"

"I don't know how to cook." Sonic said. "But… I know how to buy a chilli dog, order pizza-"

"You need to be taught…" she said and pulled him to the cooker. "Now the first thing to remember…" she started to say, turning the shabby little cooker on. "… is that the stove… is hot." she said, pushing Sonic's hand into the hot plates on the top, he cried out in pain. "See?" she had a crazed look in her eyes.

"Look… I'm sorry for leaving… please stop this…" Sonic said, nursing his hand, he ran to the tap to run it under cold water. She pulled him away from it.

"Now now… you need to learn your lesson… don't do that…" she said, not letting him using the sink.

"But… it hurts…" he said. It had gone through his glove, and burnt his hand severely. "Please…" he pleaded, still refusing to cry.

"I think that's the end of the lesson… I think tomorrow we'll start with reviewing today's lesson… unless you know it of course?" Sonic nodded frantically. "Good… not… let's talk… what were you doing all of these years?"

Sonic was still silent. She grabbed his ear again. "FINE!" he exclaimed and she let him go. "I… made some friends… learnt how to fend for myself… and… _saved the world._" he coughed the last bit,

"Did what?" she said, looking interested.

"Nothing… just… nothing…" he sighed.

Meanwhile, Shadow was looking for Sonic, he had been gone for hours now… where had he gone? Normally he would be back from his morning runs by now. He could sense Sonic's presence as he was walking, he looked into a swamp he was passing. "He can't have gone in there…" he said to himself and walked on.

Sonic was sitting on the sofa still, while his mother ranted on about how lonely she was since he left. He sighed while half listening to it.

Shadow still had a strong feeling coming from this swamp, so, he ran into it. After getting awfully muddy, he came to a clearing, he heard a scream from the little shabby looking house in the clearing.

The scream sounded like… "Sonic!" Shadow yelled, he ran to the house and knocked the door down.

"Shadow…" Sonic choked, Shadow could see he was being strangled by a woman who looked a bit similar to Sonic.

"You…" Shadow growled at her. "Who are you! How long has this been going on!" he yelled furiously.

"I'm his mother… and I can do what ever I like to him, so get out!" she yelled, still keeping her grip on her son. Sonic reached out to Shadow pleadingly.

Shadow gave a sinister smile. He reached into his… invisible… pocket and took out his GUN badge. He had more status than a police officer. She dropped Sonic in shock, as Shadow got out his gun. "If you want to live… follow me…" he said harshly. She put her hands up, "You didn't realise that child abuse was an offence… did you?" he said in her face, and pushed her through the swamp.

Sonic went with them, hiding behind Shadow. She was taken to the nearest police station.

"Shadow… what's going to happen to her… I don't want her to hurt me again…." Sonic asked.

"She'll probably been locked up… she did this too you since you were young… is that true?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah… that's why I ran away and became a hero…" Sonic said shyly, he blushed. Shadow smiled at him.

"I can assure.. Where she's going… she won't be able to hurt you… ever again." Shadow assured him. "You're safe…"

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic smiled.

**A bit of a Sonadow hint there… this was for Sonadowlover, AKA SonicTheHedgehog19, or Sonadow Lover Forever. Hope you liked it. Not sure if it was what you wanted… but… I think it fits how you represent Sonic's personality in the RP's. **

**To the other readers, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**

**Also, if any of the issues in this story has happened to you… like child abuse… then, here is the child line number: 0800 1111. :D**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
